Making It
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Danielle is married, pregnant and happy with Jake and her family or is she. What happens when her life goes tumbling down? This is a follow up story for “So Sick” I know I’ve done the Aftermath but I’m going to keep going with the story line.-chap3isup-
1. He went away to war

Summary- Danielle is married, pregnant and happy with Jake and her family or is she. What happens when her life goes tumbling down? (This is a follow up story for "So Sick" I know I've done the Aftermath but I'm going to keep going with the story line.)

A/N- I own Danielle and Jake. I don't own SG-1. You have to read "So Sick" to understand this story. This takes place 5 years after the Aftermath of "So Sick". Dan and Jan's daughter is about 4 years old.

Making it

Chapter 1- He went away to war

Danielle sat on the couch at her mother's house. Her husband, Jake, had been called out to Iraq and she wasn't copeing too well with it.

Janet sat next to her daughter, "I'm sure he'll be fine hun. He'll come home." Janet said with a small smile.

Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes, "I hope so mom. I…I just can't lose him." She said between tears, "I'm sorry for just showing up like this without any warning." She finished as Janet shook her head.

"It's alright. This is your home and you are always welcome back here no matter what." Janet said as she rubbed Danielle's back.

The sound of the door opening made them both look up.

"Janet I'm home!" Daniel said as he walked in with his daughter, Jeannie, in his arms.

"In here hun!" Janet called to him as Daniel put Jeannie down.

Daniel walked into the living room with Jeannie close at his heels, "hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Daniel asked as he sat opposite of Danielle on the couch.

Jeannie climbed up on Danielle's lab and gave her big sister a hug, "No cry." She said softly. Danielle smiled lightly and hugged Jeannie back.

"Jake was called out to Iraq. He was deployed today." Janet said quietly to Daniel as Danielle hugged Jeannie.

"What's deployed mean?" Jeannie asked lightly as she looked to Janet. Janet smiled and took Jeannie off of Danielle's lap.

"Well, it means to be sent somewhere." Janet explained to her as Danielle leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Will Jake come back?" Jeannie then asked as her big brown eyes looked from her mom to her dad then to her big sister and back to her mom again.

"Well we hope so." Janet said truthfully as she shared a concerned look with Daniel.

Danielle wiped her eyes and removed her head from Daniel's shoulder and smiled lightly at the concerned look on Jeannie's face.

"Don't worry. We all just need to hope he'll be fine." Danielle told her as she ruffled her hair lightly.

Jeannie giggled and nodded, "I'm gonna go play." She said as she slid off Janets lap and ran to her play room leaving her coat and shoes behind in the hall.

Danielle looked to the floor in thought for a moment, "at least I have a bit of good news." She said quietly as Daniel took his jacket off and set it down on the chair.

She looked up, "I'm pregnant." She said with an uncertain voice as she looked back down. Janet smiled brightly and so did Daniel.

"Sweetheart that's great news!" Janet said as she hugged her close Daniel hugged her as well.

Danielle hugged them both back, "He doesn't know. I didn't have a chance to tell him before he went off. In fact…we had a rather bad fight before he left." Danielle said as she felt more tears sting her eyes.

"It's going to be ok. Come on, I was going to go visit sam and jack today. Come with me." Janet said as she stood and got her jacket and purse.

Danielle nodded and slipped her shoes and Jacket on. They both said bye to Jeannie and Daniel and headed to Sam and Jacks place.

TBC-

Review if you like


	2. Visit with the O'Neills

Making it

Chapter 2- Visit with the O'Neill's

Danielle was quiet for most of the car ride there besides from singing to a few songs on the radio.

Janet pulled into the drive way and stopped the car but didn't get out yet. She looked to danielle and placed a hand on her knee lightly, "You are strong and you can do this." Janet said lightly with a smile.

Danielle smiled and nodded. Those were the words that she really needed to hear at a time like this.

Janet smiled back and got out of the car, danielle did the same. They walked up to the front door and Danielle mustered up the best smile she could.

Janet knocked on the door and was greeted by sam, "Hey Janet!" Sam greeted Janet with a hug before she saw Danielle, "Hi Danielle! Well this is a nice surprise." Sam finished as she hugged Danielle too before letting them in.

"Jack is out back with the dog. He loves to rough house with him." Sam said with a small chuckle as she led them to the living room, "I'm going to make some coffee." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Danielle took off her coat and placed it in her lap. She folded her hands in her lap and looked to them distractedly. She didn't even hear Janet calling her name.

"Danielle…?" Janet tried again as she tapped her shoulder lightly. Danielle looked up as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Sorry I was offworld a moment there." She said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly a dog walked up to Danielle, "hey Lucky girl!" Danielle said with a smile as she pet the dog lightly on the head. Lucky panted lightly and nuzzled at Danielle's hand lightly before going over to her spot on the floor.

Jack walked in shortly after with a smile, "Hey Janet, Hey danielle. It's good to see you guys." He said with the Classic O'Neill smile as he hugged them both before sitting in his chair.

Sam walked back in with coffee. She set the coffee down on the table and then sat down on the couch next to Danielle.

"So, how have you been?" Sam asked Danielle with a small smile and sipped her coffee.

Danielle took a deep breath, "Well, Jake was deployed to Iraq early this morning and just this afternoon I found out I was pregnant…so I've been…well I guess busy." She said with a small smile as Sam smiled brightly.

"Congratulations Dani!" Sam said as she hugged Danielle and jack got up and hugged Danielle as well.

Danielle nodded, "yeah…I'm gonna go use the bathroom. I'll be right back" Danielle said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

_In the bathroom-_

Danielle leaned over the sink and looked at her reflection, the bruising on her left cheek bone started to show as the makeup was wearing off.

She sighed, 'Remember you have to stay somewhat loyal to your villages' teachings. Stay loyal to him no matter what he does.' She thought to herself as she washed her face, 'but I can't keep letting him do this to me. But…can I do this on my own? Why am I so scared to be without him?' she finished thinking to herself as she looked back up in the mirror. Her face is bruised and cut but not horribly bad.

She nodded and headed outside and mentally prepared herself for the questions and truths.

TBC-

Review if you like.


	3. I don't need him

Making it

Making it

Chapter 3- I don't need him

Danielle walked back in with her head down and sat back down on the couch.

"Danielle…what happened?" Janet asked as she looked at her daughter with a concerned look on her face.

"I took off my makeup…it was making my skin itch." Danielle said as she looked back at her mother with a sad look.

"Who did this to you…?" Sam asked as she glanced at Jack, who looked like he was ready to beat the crap out of the person that hurt Danielle.

"Jake…"Danielle said in barely a whisper but everyone in the room heard.

Jack stood up with a start, "When he gets back from the War he is a dead man!" Jack said as he clenched his fists. Sam stood up and tried to calm him down.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you stay with him?" Janet asked as she took Danielle into her arms.

"I was afraid. I had to follow a little of my village teachings and I…I feel like I need him." Danielle said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"No danielle, you don't need him. You are strong without him. Besides…you have us. We will help you. I suggest you divorce him so he can stop hurting you. It's not love if he hurts you." Janet said gently as she stroked Danielle's hair lightly.

Danielle nodded lightly as she leaned her head on Janets shoulder, "you'll be fine without him. I promise." Janet said as she rubbed Danielle's back.

They spent the next few hours talking and laughing and Danielle was starting to feel better.

"Come on, we should get going." Janet said as Danielle nodded with a yawn and stood up.

They said their goodbyes and headed back home.

TBC-

Review if you like.


	4. you're staying with us

Making It

Making It

Chapter 4- You're staying with us

Danielle was a little more talkative in the car ride home. She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Janet had passed her house.

"Uh, mom, my house was back that way." Danielle said as she pointed back down the street.

"I know, I want you to stay at home with us." Janet said as Danielle sighed.

"Mom I'll be fine on my own." Danielle said lightly as she placed a hand on Janets shoulder gently.

"Please danielle. I would feel a world better if you just stayed at home." Janet said with a tight voice. Danielle nodded and looked down before she looked back at Janet. Janet gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Mom, what he did to me…it's not your fault…" Danielle said quietly as they came up to a red light. Janet looked to Danielle with a sigh.

"I know sweetheart, it just kills me at the fact that I was so blind to it. I mean, I thought you two were happy. It's like a slap in the face realizing that he was beating you." Janet said softly as the light turned green.

A few minutes of silence followed as they made their way to their street.

"You went through the same thing didn't you…? Before you met dad right? I mean you did say you were married before." Danielle questioned janet as she looked on to the road ahead.

"yes, I did. It burns me that my daughter had to go through it as well." Janet said as they pulled up onto the drive way.

"At least Cassie didn't go through it…I guess she was the lucky one…" Danielle said with a small chuckle to lighten the mood, "At least we both got out of it….and please…do me a favor, tell dad after I go to bed." Danielle said as she looked down at her hands.

"Alright sweetheart. I just hope that Jake knows he'll have three angry men ready to kill him if he goes near you again." Janet said as they pulled into the drive way.

Danielle laughed as she thought of Teal'c, Daniel and jack chasing after Jake with pitch forks and torches.

They both went into the house and Danielle yawned again, "I'm gonna get to bed. Give dad and Jeannie a hug and kiss goodnight for me." She said as she kissed janet on the cheek and head up stairs to her old room.

TBC-

Review if you like.


End file.
